quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
Tanveer A.Beg
Tanveer Danish Khan aka Begum Sahiba Tanveer was the Main Antagonist on Zee TV's Qubool Hai. Biography She is Asad's Childhood friend. She worked with Raziya Ahmed Siddiqui to try and kill Zoya Farooqui several times: Threw her from a cliff, Buried her behind a cement wall, tried to prove to Asad that Zoya was not meant for him, and almost burned her when she was praying. She was Pregnant with Imraan's child but alleged that the child is Asad Ahmed Khan's (as she desires a rich and good looking husband) after she pretending to have slept with him (after drugging him) on the day of his marriage to Zoya Farouqi. Tanveer wanted to marry Asad just so that she could get his money and wealth and take revenge from Raziya for humiliating her in public and Imraan for refusing to marry her.Qubool Hai (Season 1) Asad reluctantly agrees to marry her but before the marriage can take place, her truth is revealed to him by Zoya. Tanveer is spurned by Asad's family on this account making her vow revenge on him and his family. She was jailed for the murder of Asad's father Rashid and later escapes and kills Asad, Zoya and their whole family except for Dilshad who manages to escape with Asad and Zoya's daughter, Sanam and Najma's daughter, Hayaa. Seher, Asad and Zoya's second daughter also manages to escape Tanveer's wrath. Tanveer marries the old rich Nawab of Bhopal and becomes Begum Sahiba Tanveer, the step-mother of his children, Ahil, Shaziya and Naziya. She later kills him and makes her step-son Aahil think it was his doing and pretends to take the blame on herself, thereeby earning Aahil's undying gratitude and affection. She aims at duping Aahil and getting all his property for her biological son Rehaan (through Imraan).Qubool Hai (Season 2) While trying to kill Sanam and Seher, she meets her end as Zoya's soul foils her plans and she dies in an apparent freak accident. As she is dying in Aahil's arms she vows that her daughter, Misbaah would avenge her death.Qubool Hai (Season 3) Tanveer was Portrayed by Amrapali Gupta. Personality Tanveer is a very evil person but yet you cant tell unless you really get to know her. Her evil nature was unknown to her childhood best friend, Asad making the audience wonder what made her so evil and conniving. Tanveer had only one functional eye during the beginning of the series with her other eye made of stone. This indicates a backstory to the character which has not been revealed. She worked with Raziya Ahmed Siddiqui to try and kill Zoya Farooqui several times: Threw her from a cliff, Buried her behind a cement wall, Tried to prove to Asad that Zoya was not meant for him, and almost burned her when she was praying. Tanveer wanted to marry Asad just so that she could get his money and wealth and take revenge from Raziya for humiliating her in public and Imraan for refusing to marry her. Tanveer murdered Asad, Zoya, Najma and her ex-husband, Gaffur in 2016. In a scuffle with Asad who was trying to save Zoya, Tanveer lost her other eye. She was jailed for the murder of Asad's father Rashid and later escaped to commit the aforementioned murders. She subsequently got married to the rich Nawab of Bhopal becoming the step-mother of his children, Ahil, Shaziya and Naziya. Tanveer later murdered the Nawab and made Aahil think that he had committed the murder. To get his undying gratitude, Tanveer takes the blame on herself. After serving the jail sentence for murdering the Nawab, Tanveer is released from jail after which she searches for the Nawab's will to acquire his property only to find that all the property has be willed to Ahil as long as gets married before his 30th birthday. She arranges for him to be married to his childhood friend, a money minded, power hungry westernized girl, Nida. However, over time, Tanveer feels challenged by Nida and gets her kidnapped before the wedding and seats Sanam in her place after promising to take care of her Badi Ammi's medical expenses. In a twist of fate Tanveer is not able to see Sanam who is her splitting image of her arch nemesis, Zoya but does wonder why her voice sound so familirr to her. Tanveer has an illegitimate child, Rehan through her affair with Imraan, Najma's husband before their marriage. Rehan is shown to be a warm, honorable and a very loyal friend to Aahil. Tanveer who is shown to be vicious and uncaring about others is overly protective and caring about her son, Rehan who is somewhat shocked by his mother's aggressive and violent nature. Rehaan falls in love with Sanam but is saddened when his mother gets her married to Aahil for her selfish purposes. Eventually, it is revealed to Tanveer by Razia who sees Sanam and recognizes her as Zoya's daughter. Subsequently Tanveer tries everything to kill off Sanam and her grandmother, Dilshad. She takes advantage of the fact that Sanam went missing during her second wedding to Aahil and gets him married to a seemingly innocent girl also called Sanam who later on turns on to be a witch well versed with black magic. She also gets herself operated on and regains her eyesight. Tanveer is flabberghasted to find out that Seher aka Sunehri is still alive and is helping her sister seek revenge for her family. Begum Sahiba Tanveer finds out that the daughter she gave birth to in prison is alive and has been sold off to an unknown person and she tries to find her long lost daughter. She accidentally shoots her son Rehaan while trying to kill Aahil. In anger she captures Seher with the help of Nayi Sanam and torments her and accuses her of her son's death as Seher was in love with Rehaan and turned him against her. Tanveer also captures Sanam who comes in search of Seher and also torments the old Nawab, who is revealed to be alive and also the person who had bought Tanveer's daughter. Aahil arrives on scene and is also accosted by Tanveer when she realizes her cover will be blown. She is overpowered by the previously meek Sanam who vows that she would now finally fulfill what she owes to her family. On Aahil's behest Tanveer is spared by Sanam. Tanveer, not one to accept defeat again tries to kill them but is stopped by Zoya's soul who subsequently warns her that her actions will eventually kill her and turns Tanveer's plans against herself thereby fatally wounding Tanveer. Even while dying in Aahil's arms, she vows that her daughter Misbaah will avenge her death. Category:Qubool Hai characters Category:Qubool Hai (Season 1) characters Category:Qubool Hai (Season 2) characters Category:Qubool Hai (Season 3) characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased characters